Survivor: Morocco
Survivor: Morocco is the second season to be hosted by spatt12. This season, 18 new castaways will be shipped out to the desert of Morocco. Here, they will have to outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 17, in order to be crowned the sole survivor. Applications were opened once Survivor: Japan was down to the final 3. Once enough apps were received, they were closed, and the 18 new castaways were selected. The premiere is scheduled for June 26th. Castaways Nick decided to quit the game. He had received 0 votes when he left. *Votes in parenthesis are votes that were cast against that player, but did not count due to the use of a hidden immunity idol. Season Summary Survivor: Morocco began with 18 castaways. Immediately they were split into 3 tribes of 6. At the first immunity challenge, Ketama and Zenaga only passed the torch once, but it was enough to win as Marnissa didn't get a single pass, in a depressing display of inactivity that would continue throughout the season. At the first tribal council, irony set in, as Francesca1998 was the first boot by a narrow 3-2-1 vote. At the second challenge, in was again dominated by inactivity, and with only a few posts scored, it was the Zenaga tribe that came out on the losing end. At tribal, a 3 person alliance had already formed and their first victim was millerb7. The next immunity challenge, not much had changed. Marnissa lost for the second time. With only one person actually casting a vote, survivor411 had all the power and his vote caused the elimination of SilentGamer. Before the next challenge, nick9811 of the Ketama tribe, quit the game for essentially no reason. Losing a member hurt them, as they went on to lose the challenge, and had to go to tribal to eliminate one of their own. With no real bonds formed, kadewoodard was sent packing in a tight 2-1-1-1 vote. The inactivity hit an all time high at the next challenge, where two tribes didn't even compete. This meant Ketama was the only tribe safe and Marnissa and Zenaga went to tribal, in a double tribal twist. The inactivity ran rampant at tribal though, as all the 4 remaining Marnissa self-voted, forcing a purple rock tiebreak. harry7175 drew the purple rock, and was eliminated. Meanwhile the Zenaga alliance took out the outsider of the tribe, drazz64, in a unanimous 4-1 vote. Due to self-voting at all 3 tribals, james14 was evacuated from the game. With only 10 players left, this meant it was time for the merge. Ketama and Zenaga had 4 players each and Marnissa was down to only two. jojo7784 won the first immunity challenge, and the everybody joined forces to take out an inactive ryanm69 at tribal. Before the next challenge, another evacuation occured, this time bigalex1995 was the victim of self votes. With the game quickly reduced to 8, jojo kept it rolling with a second straight win. Rubbing some castaways the wrong way and seemingly in control of the game, Timmay was blindsided due to charlitos giving MicklePickle his idol, negating 3 votes agianst him. This meant the 3 votes against Timmay were enough to send him to jury. Jojo made it a 3-peat at the next challenge, easily besting his opposition once more. Now appearing idol-less, charlitos looked to be in danger. But his strategy of intentionally throwing the poll challenge worked as he received an idol for coming in last. When FinalFantasy, sexyduffy, and his tribal rival jojo tried to take him out, he pulled his idol stunning everybody. With those 3 votes negated, cowkal2 was the blindsided victim in a 2-1-1-0(3) vote. Now with the power shifting in his favor, charlitos gained more of an edge by winning immunity at the Survivor Auction. Being seen as the biggest competition threat in the game, jojo felt like he was in danger. His senses were right, as he played an idol and MicklePickle20 was the third straight victim of an idol blindside. Down to the final 5, a new threat emerged in FinalFantasy, as he won his first immunity of the season. Now with no immunity, and no idol, jojo was all but toast. And just to add some salt in the wound, charlitos used his poison dart obtained at the auction to negate jojo's vote, making it a clean sweep, 4-0 vote to send jojo to jury. FinalFantasy struck again winning back to back immunities. With the last two Zenaga members of FinalFantasy and sexyduffy, seemed to be pitted against the alliance of charlitos0 and survivor411. However, charlitos and FinalFantasy struck a final 2 deal, and this enabled charlitos to get FinalFantasy to betray sexyduffy, making her the sixth jury member by a 3-1 vote. Charlitos claimed his spot at the final tribal council by winning the last immunity challenge. Having final 2 deals with both of the other two, everybody thought they were safe. But charlitos burned one more castaway to make the end, breaking his word to FinalFantasy, and casting the sole vote to eliminate him. At the final tribal council, charlitos was berated for playing too ruthless and dirty of a game, and jurors admitted that they were bitter towards him. Even though he won 2 immunities to survivor's 0, and pulled off two idol blindsides, the jury still didn't favor the way he lied and cheated them to get to the end, and survivor411 was named winner of Survivor: Morocco in a 5-2 jury vote. The Game Voting History